Seven Years In The Making
by NeverTickleASleepingDraco
Summary: "I love how she yells at me when I do something incredibly – but brilliantly – stupid. But most importantly, I love you. Now, one final question: Lily Rose Evans. Will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"


**DISCLAIMER:**The character names of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling. The original content, ideas and intellectual property of this story are owned by NeverTickleASleepingDraco, 2011. Please do not copy, reproduce, or****translate****without express written permission.***

-First Year-

"Firs' years, this way!" I looked around and my eyes widened when I saw an enormous man with a great bushy black beard. I gulped as Severus put an arm around my shoulders.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm terrified." He only smiled a little.

"Don't worry about it, Lils. You'll make top marks in all of your classes and won't run into any trouble this year." He was about to continue, but at that very same moment, another first year boy came barreling into him from behind, pushing Severus to the ground.

"Oy! Watch it, Snivellus!" I pivoted around furiously. The boy who had pushed Sev down had hazel eyes, round glasses, and a mop of black hair that stood up in every direction. It was the boy from that compartment on the train! Yes, the very same, for there were the boys with shaggy black hair, and sandy blonde hair. I disliked them instantly. Except for the sandy blonde haired one. He seemed to be more conserved and in the background than the other two. He had scars on his face, I'd noticed.

"What's he ever done to you? You only met him a few hours ago, you sot!" I planted my fists on my hips, and narrowed my eyes into a glare, directed at the three of them. The boy with shaggy, long black hair barked out a laugh.

"Nothing," the bespectacled boy said. He paused. "Yet." He grinned crookedly. He took a step closer to me. "You're pretty. What's your name?"

"You five! Inter the boats!" Unfortunately, Severus and I got separated and I got stuck with the boy.

"Evans," I said curtly.

"Is that it?" he asked cheekily.

"No. But it's all you need to know."

He put a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm damaged." I scoffed. "I'm James. James Potter."

"Interesting name," I mused thoughtfully.

"Not really. Tell you what, if you tell me your _whole_name, I'll kiss you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd rather not." I clambered into the boat as Potter climbed in after me, holding the lantern. We turned a corner and a giant castle, illuminated by hundreds of lights filtering through arched windows, towered over our heads. A forest ringed the castle, and, not too far ahead of us, there was a long staircase, complete with hairpin turns and steep slopes lead up to the castle. A bit aways, I could just make out the tops of three hoops jutting into the air. _What is that?_I thought.

"It's the Quidditch field," Potter suddenly informed me. I realized I had spoken my thoughts; I blushed suddenly.

"Well how would you know?" I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"My dad told me all about it. He was in Gryffindor." Noting my confusion, he added, "We all get sorted into Houses. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He added a scowl to his face when the last house was mentioned. "That's where You-Know-Who came from, that Slytherin. Most of 'em like to go to the Dark Side after Hogwarts, my mum says." Noting my even _more_confused face, he came to a realization. "Oh. You don't have wizarding family, do you?" I shook my head. "Oh, um, right." I felt pride in making him embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor!" I grinned as the table in red and scarlet cheered for their newest member. The Sorting Hat was taken off my head and jogged to the long table. I took a seat next to one of Potter's friends, Sirius Black, without realizing it.<p>

"Red! Looks like we're going to be spending some time together in the next seven years!" Black nudged and smiled at me, as if it were a joke.

I zoned out a bit until I heard Potter's name being called. Almost immediately after the Hat touched his head, it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Our table (minus myself) cheered deafeningly. Sirius leaned over towards me.

"His parents are famous Aurors and were in Gryffindor." I nodded in understanding. He swaggered away from the raised platform and took a seat by me.

"So, your name's Lily, then?" he inquired as the golden plates in front of us filled with food. I took many pieces of just about everything in sight. I was starved.

"Evans, to you, Potter."

He shrugged and went back to his meal.

After an hour of talking, eating, laughing, and drinking, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the witch that brought us in the Great Hall clinked her glass with a spoon. "Attention, students! I would like to say a few words before you all head up to your dormitories." We all waited patiently. "Gobbldegook, gillyweed, locomotor." I expected him to say more, but apparently all of the older students didn't. A few of the older students wearing badges, called the First Years over to them.

A boy and a girl led us up seven _moving_staircases and in front of a portrait of a fat lady in pink. "Boomslang skin," the blonde girl said, loud enough for us all to hear. The portrait swung open and I heard a nice "Hello!" from the Fat Lady. We all filed through into a round room, decorated in red and gold. There was a giant fireplace against one wall, along with many sets of plushy tables, chairs, couches, and pillows. Other tables and chairs were splayed across the room. A radio was playing in a window – something about some weird sisters. Talking and moving portraits said "Hello!" and "Welcome to Hogwarts!" as we walked by.

"The girls dormitories are upstairs on the left, boys on the right. Curfew is eight o'clock until you get into fifth year. Once you are a fifth year, your curfew is nine o'clock. If you are a prefect however, your curfew is ten thirty. All right, you lot! Up to bed!" I took one step up the stairs before a voice called me back.

"Oy, Evans!"

I turned around and said sweetly, "Yes, Potter?"

"Go out with me?"

"No."

And so began the next seven years of my life.

* * *

><p><span>-Second Year-<span>

I got off the Hogwarts Express with Severus, a Slytherin, in tow. "Ah, Sev! It's another year at Hogwarts!" I said excitedly. I was glad to get away from Petunia and her scrutinizing ways.

"Yeah, another year of Potter, the bully," he said dejectedly. I knew he wasn't fond of James Potter – neither was I. He had asked me on a date every day last year! I wasn't going to date! I was only blooming eleven! I don't plan to date this year either.

"I know, Sev." I placed a hand on his arm. "I know you hate James Potter as much I do. I won't let it be as bad, this time, 'kay?" He nodded.

* * *

><p>"POTTER! Stop bloody bothering me!" I fumed down the corridor as he followed me, pestering me for a date.<p>

"Language, Evans," he teased. I groaned and walked faster – nearing a jog. "Come on, Evans! One time!"

"NO," and I slammed the door to the girls lavatory in his face.

* * *

><p><em>Now?<em>

**NO.**

_Now?_

**BLOODY HELL! NO POTTER!**

I waited for a few moments before deciding he wasn't going to write back. I slumped and turned my attention to Professor McGonagall. I glanced back down at the two-way notebook.

_How 'bout now?_I groaned and slammed down the blasted notebook. I glared over at him as he and Black smirked back at me, barely containing their laughter. Black tipped his chair back on two legs, carelessly. I grinned slyly to myself. With a flick of my wand, Black's chair toppled over backwards.

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonagall cried. "How many times have I told you to keep all four chair legs on the floor?"

"It wasn't my fault professor!"

"Well who's was it? Miss Evans?"

"Yes!"

She pursed her lips. Potter just grinned over at me, clearly pleased with my little act. He turned to write something as Black grumbled. Words scrawled across my page.

_Nice, Evans._

**Who said I did it?**

_Well, McGonagall, technically._  
><em>Alright, sorry. I saw you do it.<em>

**So you were watching me?**

_Uh…no. Go out with me?_

**NO.**

_You know you want tooooo…_

**NO. I DON'T. LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER.**

…_okay._

And the rest of the lesson was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>"Alice," I started. The blonde looked at me. It was lunchtime, and Potter hadn't so much as <em>looked<em>at me since Transfiguration. "Potter hasn't asked me out since Transfiguration. Do you suppose something's wrong?"

"Why? Does ickle Lilykins fancy someone?" she teased.

I shoved her fork away from her mouth. "Right. And hippogriffs are all eagle." Against my better judgment, I looked down the table to where the Marauder's (yes, quite a stupid name, if you ask me) end of the table. Alice was prattling on about how "some wizards have discovered eagles that looked exactly like hippogriffs, blah, blah, blah…" Potter and Black were laughing at something probably idiotic, while Remus shook his head at them. I couldn't tolerate the other two, but Remus and I were very good study partners and friends.

"But seriously." She slammed her hands down on the table, palm down, and leaned close to me. "If he's asked you on a date, every day since last year, you've gotten used to it and like it! But now that he's not talking to you, you miss him. It's simple."

"It most certainly is not! Look, I'm not angry at you, but I've got to run. Care of Magical Creatures is on the complete other side of the lake today." I shoved the last chip in my mouth, before gathering all my books and practically sprinting off toward Care of Magical Creatures.

I didn't catch James's stare.

* * *

><p><span>-Third Year-<span>

"Yeah. Yeah, sure I'll go with you!" I smiled as Nicholas Brown walked away. I had a date to my first ever Hogsmeade weekend! I nearly squealed with excitement, but I instead started jogging down the corridor to Gryffindor Tower to tell Alice. Nicholas was a Hufflepuff, so he had to be sweet…otherwise, well, he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff.

"Flying Acid Pop," I nearly shouted, bursting with excitement. The Fat Lady swung open and I clambered through the portrait hole. I was too blinded by joy that I bumped into someone. "'Scuse me."

An arm stopped me. "Woah, there, Evans. What's the rush?" said that arrogant voice of James Potter.

"I have some news, now move." Yes, harsh, but I _needed _to tell Alice and Potter wouldn't let me leave!

"What news?"

"None of your business, now bugger off!

"Just tell me! Please!"

After I realized he wouldn't let me go until I answered, I said, "It's a boy. Happy?" I stepped to left to go around him but he stepped to the right to stop me.

"Did you get asked out for Hogsmeade? "

"Yes! Now leave it, Potter!"

Ignoring my statement, he asked, "Well, who is it?" I detected a bit of anger and…jealousy? Why would Potter be jealous? The only reason he's ever asked me out is because I turn him down every time.

"Nick Brown." I saw him clench his fists. "Got a problem, Potter?"

"It's just…a Hufflepuff?" I started to object, but he cut me off. "Surely you can do better than that, Evans. I mean look at you – brains, beauty, all of it! You could've had someone more like oh…I don't know…me?" He flashed what I supposed to be a dazzling smile, but it wasn't working on me, nor would it ever.

"Would you stop assuming you're better than everyone? Because you aren't. You _aren't_God's gift to the world. In fact, I think there's a good chunk of people here that are way better people than you are! Possibly a few Slytherins!"

"A Slytherin? You mean Snivellus don't you? He's bad, Lily! He's going to turn on you sooner or later, and you know it!"

"Turn on me? Severus is my best friend! He would never do that to me! And would you stop calling him Snivellus? What's he ever done to you? He's never done _anything_to you, and yet you constantly bully him! Why, Potter? If you just tell me why, I might understand!"

"Because he gets to be with you every minute of every day! Have you not noticed that I fancy you, Evans? Ever since first year? Why else would I waste my time following you around, asking you on countless dates, getting rejected again and again by a girl who wouldn't even give me the time of day, hoping she would just say yes? Merlin, you are so stupid!"

Against my will, my eyes stung and I ran up the stairs, not letting Potter see me hurt by his words. He'd never called me stupid or yelled at me like that. I'd thought it was just a game to him. Why is he getting mad now? Why not last year? Hell, why is he _telling_me now? Is it because he has…competition? Is that even the right word? I sighed and opened the door to the dormitory. Alice was sitting on her bed reading a magazine she'd stolen from Mary MacDonald. I slammed the door in fury and hopped onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow. "Lils! What's happened?"

"I got a date to Hogsmeade!"

"Well, that's not a bad thing is it? Who with?"

"Nicholas Brown!"

"Well it certainly isn't a bad thing!"

"It is when Potter gets involved! He found out and I hate him! I hate him so bloody much!"

"I know you mean that Lily," she rubbed a soothing hand on my back. "But he's not worth crying over. Now stop blubbering and tell me how he asked you!" I sat up off the pillow and wiped my eyes, giggling. We talked all through the night.

Nick came up to me the next day, looking green – quite literally. "Er, I'm really sorry, Lily. I don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade today. I don't really want to go out there looking like our latest Herbology assignment." I cracked a small smile. "I hope you understand," he sounded very sincere but nervous at the same time. I knew exactly who had done this.

"It's fine, Nick. I wouldn't want to either. Maybe next time?" I asked in vain. Of course he wouldn't! He's too scared of Potter to go out with me! His eyes darted around nervously, as if waiting for Potter to jump out and hex him.

"Look, Lily, I really, _really_like you, but Potter and his friends-"

I laughed sardonically. "Of _course_Potter would be the reason. He thinks he should get everything he wants and that includes me and wanting to ruin my day!" Nick put calming hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, Lils. We will eventually – that is, of course, if you're still interested." He winked playfully. "Okay?" I nodded and kissed his green cheek that matched perfectly with his dark brown hair. He walked off with a smile back at me. I came out from behind the column we were behind, just to be slammed into a wall, Potter's breath in my face.

"What the bloody hell was that Evans? Don't you see he doesn't want to go with you?"

"Only because _you_turned him green and made him terrified! Why do you always _do_this Potter? Why can't I be happy for once?" I yelled at him. "It's bad enough at home," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"At home?" I sighed. How stupid! To think Potter wouldn't have heard me. And they call me smart.

"None of your business!" I spat, shoving him away.

"Well, you made it my business by saying it in front of me! Honestly, Lily, I thought you had more sense than that!"

"I thought I did too," I whispered. "It's. None. Of. Your. Damn. Business," I said. I shoved him away once more, just for good measure and ran down the corridor angrily.

* * *

><p><span>-Fourth Year-<span>

I put down my Potions book and sighed. Slouching in my chair, I noticed Potter who was sitting a few seats ahead of me and to my right. His Potions book was to the side and his ingredients not even there! I had finished my exam, but Severus was still working on his, to my left. He seemed to be writing in his book.

Next thing I knew, a small paper bird flew around my head and landed on my palm. The words _For Lily_were written on the wing. I unfolded it, careful not to rip it and was filled with anger in what I saw. It was a picture – a very detailed picture too – of what I presumed to be Potter and I snogging passionately. Nearby, there was a dinner table. Scrawled at the bottom were the words, _Go out with me, Evans?_

I scoffed, magicked it back to a bird and zoomed it toward Potter's head. He ducked and it hit Sirius right in the ear. "Ow!" he cried. Professor Slughorn looked over at him curiously.

"Black? It something wrong?"

"Just cut myself, sir. Nothing wrong." I was surprised, for extreme lack of a better word. I had expected Sirius to rat me out – but then again, Slughorn never would've believed him. I was his favorite pupil. Slughorn nodded in understanding. Evidently, this wasn't the first time it had happened. I sat waited, bored out of my mind, until the bell rang. Twenty or so bodies sprang to life at the sound of freedom.

I breathed in the smell of fresh green grass as the realization that that was my last exam sunk in. I threw myself down in the shade of a nearby tree by the lake. The breeze blew a cool drift from the lake. I closed my eyes, sighed, and enjoyed the freedom.

I must've dozed off, because the next second (or so it seemed) I was being shaken awake by Alice. "Lily, I think you might want to see this." Opened my eyes groggily and looked up through the thick foliage. I saw something shimmering in the sky beyond. Now more alert, I stood up, brushed off my uniform, and stepped out of the shade. I held my hand up to my forehead, blocking the sunlight.

WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, LILY EVANS? Followed by numerous tiny little hearts and fireworks was written in the sky in glittering green and red. Potter was floating a few feet away on his broomstick, spreading his arms out to the side, and grinning at me. Many students had turned and caught attention to the flashy words and awaited my answer.

I flicked my wand a few times, this way and that, and to the right and above Potter's head were two, capitalized letters – N-O.

Many of the boys around laughed at this and almost all of the girls gaped at me as if I were insane. His face seemed crestfallen and I almost took back my answer, but then I remembered what a bully he was. I smirked and flounced and walked away.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday was the last Quidditch game of the season – and naturally, Gryffindor and Slytherin were the opposing teams. This, of course, made the tension between the two houses even higher. Potter and Black had both come back from Quidditch practice looking battered and bruised. The bruises certainly weren't from Bludgers or Quaffles.<p>

The day of the match, Alice, Remus, and I definitely went all out. Peter was sick and couldn't make it to the match. Poor bloke. Since my hair was red and Alice's was blonde, we temporarily made half of our head the opposite color – meaning, half of my hair was red, the other blonde, and vice versa. We practically forced Remus into a chair to put red polka dots in his hair. We put on red and gold eyeliner, bracelets, sweaters, tights, socks, anything you could possibly think of! Remus even let us paint his face half-red-half-gold! Ah, I love that guy. It was quite a look for such a calm guy. After getting many stares at breakfast, we headed down to the Quidditch pitch. I didn't _exactly_know how to play Quidditch, but it sure was fun to watch! And, of course, to show my Gryffindor pride. I knew Gryffindor would win the Cup, I just knew it!

The teams walked on to the pitch and Potter was looking quite well – wait. Did I just think that? There is absolutely, positively, no way I would _ever_fancy him! I guess I was staring at him because I noticed Potter looking back at me. He smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless; the emotions were too high not to!

Madam Genora blew her whistle, and the teams took to the sky – fourteen brooms rising to the sky in perfect unison. Sirius was looking quite excited today, given the chance to bludgeon some Slytherins without detention. I mean, who wouldn't? Well, except the Slytherins.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Cheers erupted from our side of the field as we scored the first goal. A few Ravenclaws held up a sign that roared every time we made a goal. They, too, along with the Hufflepuffs were decked in gold and scarlet.

"Wow, that's impressive," Remus stated, indicating the banner.

"Yeah, leave it to the Ravenclaws to come up with something like that." Alice giggled.

Potter tossed the Quaffle through the hoop as our end screamed in appreciation.

An hour and a half later, the score was three hundred-fifty to three hundred-ten – a _very_close match. The players were all exhausted and I noticed the Slytherin captain, Shawn Parkinson, a seventh year, yelling at their Seeker to hurry up.

Something caught my eye by one of the viewer towers. The Gryffindor Seeker was a few yards away, scanning the field.

"Oy!" I yelled. "Weasley!" Arthur Weasley turned his head toward me, surprisingly. "Over there! By Dumbledore!" He nodded to me and zoomed over. It was all the way across the field. Slytherin Seeker, Avery, noticed this and closed in on Weasley.

Our end was cheering furiously as Arthur pursued the Snitch, his hand stretched out. His fingers curled to grab it right when Avery was hit with a Bludger, sending Weasley tumbling and rolling onto the grass. We gasped and there was a few moments of silence. Weasley stood up and, through his curled fingers, a hint of gold could be seen. He threw his arm up into the air and grinned like a madman. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws alike all screamed deafeningly. Alice hugged me as tightly as her small body could muster. I stood up from our heap on the bench and saw Potter still on his broom, his arms in the air triumphantly, drenched in sweat. He looked at me, grinned, and turned to signal for something. The Hufflepuffs all held up pieces of cardboard that, put together, said, "Go out with me, Evans?"

I felt the whole stadium's eyes turn to me. Alice leaned over to whisper to me, "Potter sure is creative, isn't he?" I was shocked. How the hell could I say no to that? Simple – I couldn't. But I also couldn't go out with Potter! I was suddenly filled with anger and embarrassment and fled from the field.

* * *

><p>"POTTER!" I screamed. The party going on in the common room was more or less a good place to confront him. He turned his head away from the third year girls he was talking to, and looking positively terrified at the sight of me. He turned and ran toward the boys' staircase, but before he could take a step, Sirius and Remus caught him by his arms and pushed him toward me. I had stayed in my dorm all day, not even going out to eat. Remus brought me food, bless him. Such a nice bloke!<p>

"H-hey, Evans," Potter stuttered nervously.

"Don't 'Hey, Evans' me, you twat! How could you embarrass me like that!" He practically dragged me from the common room out into the corridor. "How dare you do that! You knew I was going to say no, so why ask me in front of the whole school after you won the Quidditch Cup? Because you knew I would have to say yes! Did you _want_to make me look like a heartless _bitch_?"

"I _was _actually hoping you would say yes… I mean, no! I never meant to embarrass you!"

"Well you did! So, do me a favor, and never talk to me again!"

He kissed me.

His hands cupped my face and he pressed his lips to mine, pushing his warm tongue into my mouth. I nearly groaned and stuck my hands into his jet black hair. Then I remembered whom I was swapping spit with. I shoved him away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the hell, Potter! Don't _ever_ touch me again!" I shoved him away as he moved closer and stormed back into the common room.

* * *

><p><span>-Fifth Year-<span>

I sat huddled in the windowsill somewhere by the Ravenclaw tower. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks as I was still in disbelief. "Mudblood," I whispered. Severus called me a…a _Mudblood_. He'd been my brother practically. He taught me about what I was. He'd been there for me when Tuney called me a freak. Hell, we'd even started the, "We-Hate-James-Potter" Club. Severus, Alice, and I were the only members. And now, he had the nerve to call me that? Now I felt more anger than sorrow.

I mean, I knew he'd been hanging out with a bad lot lately, but we'd been friends for forever! I still couldn't believe it. The tears came more freely now as I stared out the rain soaked window. The weather had taken an unexpected turn. Just this morning it had been a perfect end to O.W.L.s! Right about when I sat down here it started pouring. I remembered students scrambling to get out of the sudden downpour.

I leaned my head against the glass as tears came harder and faster. Soon, my eyes were closed and I was shaking with silent sobs.

"Evans?" I turned my head and saw Potter standing there looking worried.

"What do you want, Potter? Here to kick me while I'm down? Tell me 'I told you so?' Maybe ask me out again? If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, no, Potter. I would never in a million years, ever go out with you. So don't bother." He looked genuinely hurt and I almost wanted to say it in a nicer fashion, but then remembered that it was partially his fault that Snape had called me a…_that_, so I didn't bother.

"I was going to ask if you were okay. Everyone's been worried, you know. Even myself and the others."

"Remus and Peter, I believe. But you and Black? Hah, fat chance."

"Why can't you understand that I'm trying to help you?" he snapped, through gritted teeth. I stood up, my legs screaming from the sudden movement. I _had_been there all day.

"Because it's not what you do! You're James Potter. You don't _worry_about anything. Especially people. You don't _worry_about grades because you get good ones without even picking up a damn book, while I work my arse off to get those grades! You don't _worry_about the girls you snog and then leave without another word. You don't _worry_if they're heartbroken or not. You don't _worry_about if people are hurt by what you do! Merlin, you're such an _asshole_, Potter! I can't take this right now." I sat down again on the windowsill and cried freely, not caring that James Potter was standing right across from me.

My head was in my hands and I sensed Potter sit down beside me. He pulled me to his chest and held me there.

"Let me go, Potter!" I pounded against him with my fists but he held me tighter still. I sobbed freely into his shirt and after about half an hour or so, I calmed down and felt extremely tired. I felt him pick me up bridal style, and I didn't argue. It was very nearly dinner time, but James took me up to his room, since he couldn't walk up the girls' staircase. I was set on to a comfy mattress and covers pulled up to my chin. Pressure was applied to my head and I realized the Potter had kissed me. Maybe he did want to help. I wouldn't dwell on that though. My eyes drooped lazily.

I was asleep.

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell is she doing here, Prongs?"<p>

"I found her up by the Ravenclaw common room. She had a little screaming match at me, cried, and got exhausted. She was half asleep by the time I brought her here."

"You couldn't have put her on the couch?"

"Sirius." It was Remus. My half-consciousness told me that much. I stirred in my bed and opened my eyes, sitting up. Four very shocked boys stared back at her.

"Morning, Lily-flower," Sirius chuckled, as if he were the funniest thing on the planet.

"Morning?" I said, shocked. I glanced at the window to see it was still pitch black. "Sod off, Black! And quit calling me that!"

"Calling you what, Lily-flower?" Sirius ducked to avoid three oncoming pillows. "Geez, what is this? Attack Sirius day?"

"Yes," three voices said simultaneously. He gaped at us.

"Er, I should go," I stated, as I stood up off of the oh-so-comfy-bed that smelled like Potter. Wait, what? Smelled like Potter? With that in mind, I stumbled out of the room, quicker than necessary. I heard the door open and close again behind me and turned to find Potter following me. "Yes, Potter?"

"Well, you missed dinner, so I assumed you would be hungry."

"Well, you assumed wrong," I said, as my stomach growled. Great timing, stomach.

"Really? Your stomach tells me otherwise." He smirked, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder, very unceremoniously.

"Potter! I am a prefect! I can easily take off points!" I cried, angrily.

He snorted. "Right. Like you would take points off of your _own house_."

He had me there.

I slumped down and just lay there, over Potter's shoulder. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The kitchens of course."

"You know where the kitchens are?"

He stopped. "Your faith in me is astounding, Evans." He blinked, probably waiting for a response. When I didn't respond, he let me off his shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me walk." I rolled my eyes, smiled, and walked off. I kept walking until I came to a place where the corridor split into two. I turned around. "Potter?" I called. He was nowhere in sight. "Potter, this isn't funny!" The tapestry to my right opened and out popped the grinning face of James Potter. I squeaked.

"Bloody hell, Evans! What'd you scream so loud for?" Okay, so, maybe, I didn't just squeak. "You missed the passage." He smirked.

I scowled and turned away. I walked down the corridor, trying to hide my anger. Just when I thought he could show _some_kindness, he goes and leaves me alone at midnight in the castle! I mean, I wasn't _really_angry with him, I'd figured. I was just letting out my anger at Sev – Snape out on Potter. I should thank him for all he's done today and – wait. _Thanking_Potter? What the hell? He must've really cocked up my head. Maybe some sort of Grateful Charm, or something. Ooh, I might have to –

"Evans! Come on! I was only joking!" I realized he was following me, apologizing. This day is just getting weirder and weirder! Potter apologizing? And _I_was thinking about apologizing to _Potter_? Good God. I stopped in my tracks. "Evans? You alright?"

"No." My own voice surprised me. I hadn't even realized I had spoken. "I'm not. First, my supposed best friend called me the m-word, and then the guy I supposedly hate turns up and plays the part of the best friend. Then I'm thanking you in my head and you're apologizing! Something is very wrong in the universe. I bet the Doctor has something to do with it."

Ignoring my rant, he asked, "Doctor? Doctor who?" I started laughing at the ironic reference. He gave me a confused look, which made me laugh harder. I waved my hand in a nonchalant fashion.

"Muggle reference," I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "It's a television show about…you know what? I'll explain it some other time."

He gave me another strange look and warily said, "Oookay. Want some food now?"

My stomach rumbled. "Yes, apparently. Ooh, some –"

"Homemade chicken noodle soup," we said at the same time. It was I, this time, who gave the weird look.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, whenever you're sick, I see Alice bringing bowls to you practically every day – also when you've been studying too long she brings you some. _And_at meals I hear you complaining about how you 'wish there was some homemade chicken noodle soup.'"

My only words were, "You are a stalker." His face went red at the comment. I cracked up laughing into hysterics. "I was kidding!" His face went even redder. I didn't even know he _could_blush!

"Uh…go out with me, Evans?"

I simply laughed (again) and we walked down to the kitchens for some homemade chicken noodle soup.

* * *

><p><span>-Sixth Year-<span>

It was the start of spring – April the first, actually. And of course, April Fool's Day. So, naturally, the Marauders were going to spend this whole day planning one big stupid prank to shoe how "great they are." Unluckily, (luckily for them) it was a Saturday. I stepped out of my dorm cautiously, waiting for something to happen. I stepped foot in the common room to a most unusual sigh – James Potter was sitting in an armchair, alone, doing homework. Now, of course I was burning with curiosity so I asked, "Er, what are you doing?" I mentally slapped myself. No, "Hi," or "How are you?" Nope, just being straight forward and a busybody like everyone thinks I am.

He looked up and raked his eyes over my body once and back up to my eyes. I realized I was still in my pajamas, consisting of a rather revealing tank top and some boy shorts. And, of course, no bra. I felt the extreme urge to run upstairs and grab something, anything to cover up with. "I'm doing homework." He raked his eyes over my body once more. "Though I suppose I could be doing something else," he added, licking his lips.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be doing something else!" I cried, throwing my hands up.

He looked at me strangely. "Er, this isn't some parallel universe where you're my girlfriend is it? 'Cause if so, I want to stay here forever."

"No, you idiot! I mean, you realize what day it is, don't you?"

"Er…yeah. April first." He looked utterly confused.

"Exactly! So, shouldn't you be off with your 'Marauders' planning some huge prank? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"Damn. And here I thought you'd always liked our pranks," he replied sarcastically. "Remus is ill. It doesn't feel right without the sensible one."

"Oh please, I know Remus is a –"

"Geez, shout it to the whole castle will you? Say that again, I don't think Beauxbatons heard you! How'd you find out anyway?"

"He told me last year. I'd accidentally stumbled upon Madam Pomfrey taking him to the Whomping Willow, doing rounds. He explained everything the next day. Good enough answer?" I folded my arms across my chest. He simply nodded. I shrugged and went upstairs to change into something more decent.

After changing into a t-shirt, a Cambridge University sweatshirt (a very long one, might I add. Came down to about mid-thigh!), some tights, and a pair of boots, I quickly braided my hair and headed down to breakfast. I sat down with Emmeline Vance, a kind Gryffindor in my dormitory. "Morning Emmeline!"

"Morning, Lily!" she replied in her Scottish accent. "You haven't seen Alice have you?"

"No, she was gone when I woke up. Probably with Frank." I winked at her knowing that _of course_she would be with Frank, probably doing things I would rather not mention, thank you very much.

We continued chatting happily, until Potter stood up on the table and whistled loudly getting everyone's full attention. "I have an announcement to make!" He cleared his throat. "Lily Evans –," Uh oh, "and I –," Double uh-oh, "Are in a relationship!" My spoon snapped in half. Several hundred whispers broke out among the hall along with many points and glares. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came these huge sparkling words reading, "APRIL FOOLS!" in gigantic letters. I slammed my goblet down, clenched my fists, and stormed out of the Great Hall. I head shocked gasps and even _more_excited whispers Gee, thanks Potter! Way to start a rumour about me! He loved attention, so therefore, he loves rumours about himself. I, on the other hand, despise attention (unless it's for something academic!) and rumours. Conclusion – Potter is crazy. Alright, maybe that wasn't the real conclusion – I'd known that for years!

I hadn't even realized I was standing outside. I shivered. I also hadn't realized how cold out it was until now. I had my sweatshirt on so really the only parts of me were my face and my legs. I decided to leave before I caught a cold. I could see my window from this spot and I saw an owl fly to it, waiting for me to open the window. I rushed inside and was met with a smack to the face. I mean, accidental of course. And it just so happened to be Potter. I gave him a scowl and stomped off angrily.

I heard his hurried footsteps trying to catch up with me. It didn't take long, of course. His long legs compared to my short ones…well let's just leave it at it didn't take him long. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and walked faster. He caught my elbow and spun me around. "What, Potter? There's an owl outside my window, and I'd rather not have it freeze!" I said, the irritation clear in my voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. That was way out of line."

"Yeah, it was! Making dating me an April Fools joke? It's low, even – No, _especially_ for you Potter."

"Ouch." He wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, ouch. I'm going upstairs to read my letter!" I spun quickly on my heel and sped off to Gryffindor towel.

Once there, I ran up to my dormitory and unlocked the window. The snowy owl nipped my finer rather harshly. "Sorry. A bit of a prat kept me behind." I took the envelope and opened it, unfolding the letter within. It was from Tuney. There were splotch marks all over the paper. The touch of paper felt strange and alien after using parchment for so long. I don't even _know_how she got an owl.

I understood why there were a bunch of splotch marks after I finished reading.

_Dear Lily,_

_It happened last night. Mum and Dad were out eating dinner with some business associates – you know how Dad is. Always trying to make a deal with those silly inventions of his. Anyway, a bright light came out of nowhere…and they crashed. They were killed instantly. I know is _your _lot's doing, so don't bother coming home for Easter or summer holiday. I'm moving in with Vernon. All of your things will be sent to…well, they'll be put in storage. I'm selling the house. I'm sorry you had to hear this way._

_Sorry,_

_Petunia_

That's it? Not even a "with love?" Just, "sorry?" And of course – wait a minute. My parents are dead. My parents are _**dead**_. Without even realizing it, I ran down the stairs and through the common room, sobbing my eyes out. I ran through the corridors, ignoring the looks people gave me, and into an empty classroom where I finally collapsed into a ball on the floor. I couldn't even comprehend any thought, only that my parents' lives were taken by most likely Death Eaters.

Those were the thoughts that kept repeating in my head until the door opened quietly. I tried to stifle sobs, but the thoughts of my parents' death, and my sister's abandonment of me made me burst into tears all over again.

Strong hands lifted me into their owner's lap and cradled me there, almost like a baby. I looked up and to my amazement saw Pot – _James _with his eyes closed muttering soothing words to me. I would soon come to realize that _that_was the moment I fell in love with James. After my sobs turned to cries, and my cries to hiccups, he finally asked me, "What's happened, Lily?"

"M – my parents, t – they," I hiccupped, "were killed, and," I hiccupped again, "Petunia is selling our house," I hiccupped a third time, "and practically abandoning me. She isn't doing what a sister should do!" I finally yelled. James didn't seem fazed by my sudden outburst, though. I took my frustration out on him by repeatedly hitting his chest with all my strength.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered to me, "Whatever makes you feel better, love." He didn't tell me everything was going to be alright, or it was okay. We both knew it wasn't. Instead, he muttered things like, "I'm here," or, "Let it out, Lily," _or,_my personal favorite, "Petunia's a bitch." I guess I fell asleep in James's arms, because next thing I knew, I heard Alice and James speaking to each other.

I kept my eyes shut as I listened.

" – can't believe Petunia! Abandoning her younger sister like that! That bitch! And selling their house? _UGH_!" Alice's voice rang through my ears.

There was a shushing noise that I knew to be James. He'd done it enough to me in the past twenty-four hours. "She needs somewhere to stay for Easter and summer holiday. She could stay here for Easter though. I would invite her to stay with me, but I doubt she'd want to, so, ask your family, alright?"

"Of course!" I heard the creaking of the bed springs and knew one of them sat down. "And don't think she'd be _that_opposed to staying with you – she looked happy when you carried her up here."

"W – what?" James asked, evidently flustered. "Why would she look happy? Her _parents_were _killed_, for Merlin's sake!"

"It was just her being with you – like…like – you know! Oh, you're insufferable James Potter!" I smiled slightly at Alice's attempt to explain why I _might've_looked happy.

"Just be careful with her tomorrow, okay? 'Night, Alice."

"Mhmm. Good night, Potter," she replied slyly. As he walked out, I heard her humming "Lily and James, sittin in a tree…"

* * *

><p>"Alice! There's your parents!" I yelled to the blonde as she lugged her trunk off of the Hogwarts Express.<p>

In the last few months of term, James and I became very good friends. He certainly wasn't the boy I thought he was. Yes, he was still an arrogant toerag, but he was a funny, caring, sweet, _and_arrogant toerag. A lot could certainly change in a few short months.

"Lily!" I turned at the sound of my name. I saw James jogging toward me. In the distance, Sirius was standing by what I presumed to be James's parents. I'd never really paid attention much.

Once he'd caught up with me he hugged me tightly. When he pulled back, he looked me directly in the eyes. "Lily, promise me you'll write." I nodded. "And you're welcome to visit any time, you know that right?" I didn't understand why he was being a little protective.

I smiled at him nonetheless. "Of course." I pulled him into another hug. "I don't want things to change this summer. We'll still be friend right?"

"Crazy girl, of course we will!" He pulled back and suddenly kissed me on the cheek. He pulled away, blushing, opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it because he walked away without another word. I noticed Alice and Sirius high-five. I was blushing profusely as I walked over to Alice's family.

The she-devil herself walked over to me and wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed furiously again, shoved her lightly, and muttered, "Shut up," very unconvincingly.

I snuck a glance back at James, who was looking back at me, before the barrier separated us for two months.

* * *

><p><span>-Seventh Year-<span>

(SUMMER)

_Dear James,_

_I hope your summer has been as crazy as mine! Wait, I take that back. You don't want your brain turned to mush._

_I got my letter from Hogwarts yesterday. Guess what! I'm Head Girl! I am still bursting with excitement. Alice's parents even gave me a special dinner!_

_Well, I hope you write back before term starts. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have gotten a bit strange recently. I mean, it_is _Alice._

_I can't wait to see you again! Wow…I never thought I would use that sentence._

_Love,_

_Lily_

**Dear Lily,**

**You think living with Sirius**isn't **crazy? Well you thought wrong! Haha! Victory! I'm glad you're having a good holiday, though.**

**Congrats! You deserve it. I can't think of anyone better, Lily. I'm proud of you! I got my letter the other day too – and you certainly aren't going to believe me when I tell you this. I got Head Boy! Looks like we're going to be working together this year, eh Evans?**

**So, I was wondering, on the second day of term (not the first, we have that meeting with Dumbledore), could you meet me at the Quidditch pitch at midnight? I have a surprise for you.**

**Love,**

**James**

* * *

><p>I'd come to realize over the summer, I had held quite a fancy for James. I didn't know if it was love yet or not. I'd contemplated this idea all summer, up until the prefect meeting on the train.<p>

"Okay, everyone, this year –" I looked up from my notes to look at the astonished (minus Remus) faces of the prefects. "What?"

A brave girl, Patricia McClullen (I think a sixth year Ravenclaw), spoke up. "But…you and James…no yelling?"

James snorted beside me. "Just wait, we'll blow up at each other any minute," he smirked sarcastically. I swatted his stomach as he stretched his arms behind his head. "Ow, woman."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Oh, please."

"Okay, what the ruddy hell is going on?" Robert Dillmount asked boldly. James and I looked away from each other, and our "witty" banter to even more shocked faces, even a few dropped jaws. "You two are…are flirting!" Remus sniggered as James and I denied it in every way possible. Yes, I fancied him, but I wasn't going to say it outright!

I sighed and leaned over to whispered to him. "This is going to be a long meeting." We both schlumped down in our seats and sighed.

After the long and patronizing meeting, James, Remus, and I all headed back to one compartment where Alice, Sirius, and Peter were waiting. I sat down next to Alice and James sat next to me. Alice, who obviously knew of my secret, leaned over to me and whispered, "You only live once and there is a big hunk of James sitting next to you!" I gasped and shoved her away from me. I wasn't angry with her, only surprised. She was right, though. If seventh year was going to be my best year ever then I needed to ask James out – and fast. I practically had no doubt that James fancied me. He'd proved that last year on the platform. A new thought suddenly occurred to me. I'd been so caught up in my _own_feelings that I didn't even stop to think that maybe James _didn't_return the feelings anymore. What if the kiss was a friendly gesture? Oh Merlin, I'd make such a fool of myself! What if I'd rejected him too many times and he got over me?

"Lily!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and was met with James's face very close to mine. "Yes?"

"Remus and I were talking about the prefect meeting. We couldn't remember the name of the guy who told us we were flirting. Who was it?"

"Oh…I think it was Robert Dillmount," I said, still in a strange daze.

"Are you alright Lily? A few moments ago, you were white and shaking," Remus informed me.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just – just thinking about my parents is all." James put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem, Lils."

* * *

><p>I threw myself down on a red plush armchair. It's only September the second! Why on <em>Earth<em> are the professors already talking about NEWTs? _And_giving us piles of homework? I sighed. It was around nine o'clock. I'd just finished in the library and I wasn't even halfway done! I had about an hour and a half left until I was supposed to do rounds with Remus. Seventh year was already exhausting!

I set off straight away on my Charms essay since that one was due the earliest. I must've had a major case of writer's block, because next thing I knew, Remus was coming down the boys' staircase asking me if I was ready to go. "What? It's only…," I checked my watch, "ten-thirty." I sighed with defeat. "Yeah, let's go." I hoisted myself up from the armchair and followed him out the portrait hole.

After busting at least five couples and ruining a few pranks and trying to get answers to an exam, Remus and I talked about everything and nothing. I checked my watch for the umpteenth time that night. It was eleven-thirty and I felt the off sensation that I had to be somewhere soon.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere soon?" Remus asked, reading my exact thoughts.

"I feel like I am. I can't think of why, though." I placed my index finger on my chin and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do the words 'James' and 'Quidditch pitch' mean anything to you?" he said slyly. I glared playfully at him.

"Do you mind me going?"

"Nah. Rounds are almost done anyway. Go ahead." He smiled at me kindly.

"Thank you, Remus." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and ran off in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

I made my way to the stands and sat there, waiting for James. My stomach was doing all sorts of things. Whiz bangs, flip-flops, butterflies, flobberworms, anything! I didn't understand why I was so nervous! It was just James, for Merlin's sake.

_Yeah, James. The bloke you've been in love with since April!_

I told my brain to shut up and – Oh Merlin, I was in love with James _Potter_! Oh my God! How, though? I'd only become _friends_with him for five months! Only realized I bloody _fancied_him for two! You can't fall in love with someone that fast! My brain told me to run as far and fast away from the Quidditch pitch _now_– but I stayed put.

"You remembered!"

Speak of the Devil.

"Well, technically no. Remus had to remind me." I blushed and couldn't meet James's gaze. He clambered up the stairs to meet me. He sat down close to me – so close that our knees, thighs, shoulders, and arms where touching. He took my hand and started fiddling with my fingers. "So, why did you ask me to meet you? You said you had a surprise." I broke the silence, rather hoping he would get to the point. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with him (that certainly wasn't it), it was that I was _exquisitely_ tired.

He suddenly seemed very nervous. He turned toward me. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I waited 'till we were alone and face-to-face."

"Yes, James?" I asked, praying and hoping to God he was going to say what I thought he was going to say.

"I – I, uh…I…I really need help in Potions."

I nearly broke down into tears. He led me on, having me think I was meeting him so he could tell me he fancied me? Well, it wasn't exactly his fault. He didn't know he was doing that. But what if he did? What these past few months have been a sick game to him? Anger bubbled in my chest as I stood up and walked away furiously. I barely heard him calling my name until he caught up to me. "Lily." I barely even realized I was crying until he reached to brush them away. I shoved his hand away angrily. "Lils, what's the matter? Was it something I said?"

I laughed without humour. "It wasn't about what you _said,_it's about what you _didn't_say!"

"Well then what didn't I say?"

"You didn't ask me out."

His face turned to one of confusion. "What?"

"You, James _sodding _Potter, didn't ask me out, which is what I've been wanting you to do since April! I thought you still had feelings for me, but apparently I was wrong!"

"Of course I still have feelings for you! Wait…_you_have feelings for _me_?"

"Yes you bloody idiot! I love you!" I was still furious as I said this. I was relieved he still had feelings for me but _still_!

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hastily.

"Now is not the time to ask that, Potter – wait, what?" I asked, my anger rapidly fading.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

"Er, yeah, I –"

James gave a great whoop of joy before picking me up and spinning me around. He kissed me passionately and my head went to heaven for a minute. "Finally. You said yes," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I said yes," I whispered back.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, a most extraordinary thing happened. Alice and I were having a normal conversation, sitting in our normal spot when the door opened and in walked all four Marauders walked in – James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all in one straight line. James hopped up onto our table and stood above Alice and me. He pointed his wand to his throat – "Sonorus." He cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. "Students – and faculty," he winked to Professor McGonagall, "I love Lily Evans. I love her eyes, I love her smile. I love her red hair. I love her laugh. I love how smart she is. I love how determined she is. I love how stubborn she is. I love how when she studies she's in a world where no one can both her. I love how she yells at me when I do something incredibly – but brilliantly – stupid. But most importantly, I love <em>you<em>." He looked at me straight in the eye during this monologue of his. "Now, one final question: Lily Rose Evans. Will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

The Hall – and I mean the _whole_Hall – waited in deep silence. Some knew it was going to be the rejection of the century. Some were crying because they wanted to be the one James loved. Most were just completely anxious.

I stood up on the table in front of him. "Yes," I whispered. He got down on his knees in triumph.

"SHE SAID YES!" The whole Hall erupted into cheers. James gathered me in his arms and kissed me passionately – this of course, rousing more cheers (for some odd reason). "I love you."

"I love you too."

Someone ( I suspected Sirius) set off fireworks as James and I shared a real, official kiss.

I didn't expect it to be _this_cheesy when I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>I worked for two goddamn months on this thing…46 pages front and back, 22 on MS Word. Dear God.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Hannah. x**


End file.
